In the process of shipping an item from one location to another, a protective packaging material is often placed in the shipping container to fill any voids and/or to cushion the item during the shipping process. Some commonly used protective packaging materials are plastic foam peanuts and plastic bubble pack. While these conventional plastic materials seem to perform adequately as cushioning products, they are not without disadvantages. Perhaps the most serious drawback of plastic bubble wrap and plastic foam peanuts is their effect on our environment. Quite simply, these plastic packaging materials are not biodegradable and thus they cannot avoid further multiplying our planet's already critical waste disposal problems. The non-biodegradability of these packaging materials has become increasingly important in light of many industries adopting more progressive policies in terms of environmental responsibility.
The foregoing and other disadvantages of conventional plastic packaging materials have made paper protective packaging material a very popular alternative. Paper is biodegradable, recyclable and renewable; making it an environmentally responsible choice for conscientious shippers.
While paper in sheet form could possibly be used as a protective packaging material, it is usually preferable to convert the sheets of paper into a relatively low density pad-like cushioning or dunnage product. This conversion may be accomplished by a cushioning conversion machine, such as that disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,889. The conversion machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,889 converts sheet-like stock material, such as paper in multi-ply form, into relatively low density pads. Specifically, the machine converts this stock material into a continuous unconnected strip having lateral pillow-like portions separated by a thin central band. This strip is coined along its central band to form a coined strip which is cut into sections, or pads, of a desired length. The stock material preferably consists of three superimposed webs or layers of biodegradable, recyclable and reusable thirty-pound Kraft paper rolled onto a hollow cylindrical tube. A thirty-inch wide roll of this paper, which is approximately 450 feet long, weighs about 35 pounds and will provide cushioning equal to approximately sixty cubic feet of plastic foam peanuts while at the same time requiring less than one-thirtieth the storage space.
The converting machines known in the prior art, including the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,889, have utilized two drive motors, one to power the feed/connecting assemblies and one to power the assembly which cuts the strip into the desired lengths. In machines of the type shown in the aforesaid patent, a controller has been used to stop and start the feed motor for producing a length of the strip of dunnage while a clutch selectively connected the continuously running cut motor to actuate a cutting blade for cutting off a section of the strip.